Let There Be Light
by Danica Napier
Summary: Lucy Banerjee was light that had been dimmed for fifty years, but now was glowing brighter than ever. Hauser/Lucy drabbles.
1. Wrong

**Greetings, fans of Alcatraz! Am I seriously the only one to write about this amazingly awesome show? I can't be. Like OMB (oh my Buddha, but I'm not a Buddhist, hahaha!)! Anyway, this story is about Hauser/Lucy, because I have this feeling that they had been involved before the disappearance of everyone on Alcatraz. My theory is that Hauser and Lucy knew each other and were in love before she disappeared, and she came back, but he'd already aged. I also think that Hauser is, you know, Hauser-ish, as in, not super friendly, because of Lucy, but then again, I'm just making the whole thing romantic, so he might just naturally be like that, though I didn't get that vibe when they showed the younger version of Hauser. And I should probably call him Emerson, shouldn't I? Well, whatever. Here goes! First chapter!**

Whenever Lucy Banerjee thought of her past, she remembered the days where she was Dr. Lucille Sengupta, when she worked on Alcatraz, with a man who couldn't stand talking to her, and a man who would no doubt shoot her if he had a gun with him. She would've chosen to have any other man as a patient other than Ernest Cobb.

She remembered the days when she and Emerson could stroll through the streets of San Francisco without a care in the world. They had been so young, and so in love. All her stress from work, though technically it was only from Cobb, would fade away as soon as she left the island and took Emerson's hand.

But of course, reality catches up with everyone, and she could no longer love him openly. She had been a bit older than him when they first met, but the age difference didn't matter. Now, she tried wearing glasses, but it didn't really work. With glasses, she looked like she was around thirty years old. Not nearly old enough for Emerson.

She longed for the past, because it wouldn't make her loving a sixty six year old man wrong.

**So, what'd ya think? Honestly, I have to say that this couple (if they really are a couple) would be so romantic, I might start crying. It's not even funny. And God, just mentioning Cobb just makes me want to die, because that man is so adorable! Yeah, I'm going insane for thinking a sniper is adorable, but he is. And did anyone notice that he never got his glasses back? No one? I'm obsessed. It's official. Whatever. It's weird though, that Lucy would actually be seventy-five, and age-appropriate for Emerson, when she looks so young! I can't get over it! Well, please review! And P.S. I changed his age! **


	2. Twin Tree

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! Anyway, I hope this makes up for it! I might even do another! And, I will change his age because I didn't take into account that people could become police officers at a younger age in the 1960s! Anyway, here it is!**

Officer Emerson Hauser was trying to focus on reading his newspaper and listening to the radio, but he couldn't. And it was all because of Dr. Lucille Sengupta, who he had taken to calling Lucy in his mind.

Ever since he first saw her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was stuck there, living in his thoughts, preying on all other things that he could focus on. Like his work. She had called him and asked him to look for clues on a 'twin tree', but so far, he had no luck. And it didn't help that she was now walking towards him, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

He stood up just as she stopped in front of his desk.

"So, have you found the twin tree?" she asked.

Emerson couldn't hide the small blush that was creeping across his face. "It- it's you." He mentally smacked himself for stuttering. "You're here."

"And so are you," said Lucille, and her smile widened a bit before she turned serious again. "Officer Hauser, the twin tree, any leads?" She looked patient, but her words were impatient.

"Um, not yet," he said nervously. "But, uh, I'm working on it. Day and night."

Lucille smiled again. "Well, I'm here to help."

He just barely leaned over and saw the tips of her shoes and raised his eyebrow slightly. "In those shoes?"

"Well, I thought we could start with you asking me to dinner." Was she hoping he would ask her?

Not wanting to keep her waiting, he smiled and asked her the question that would open up a world of happiness for both of them.

**So, kind of the same thing as the episode, but with the added part in the beginning. Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to update again as soon as I can! Please review!**


	3. The Now

**Hello! Sorry it's been a disgustingly long time since I've updated, but I had no idea what to write for a drabble! I've never been able to get past two chapters in a series of drabbles! This breaks my record! Anyway, here's the third chapter! **

He's so… different from fifty years ago. So, so different.

He used to be so adorable, with how easy it was to make him blush. He used to love music. He used to take her to dinner and they used to dance into the night and laugh all the while, and it was magical at the time, but now it was gone.

Gone, like those fifty years that she wasn't here for.

And she wishes that she could stop what had happened. She wishes that she could go back to the moment that the last boat left for the mainland, and get on that boat, because it would've saved him from this fate. It would've saved him from becoming the man that he now was.

Fifty years later, he was a cold, harsh, violent man, who would stop at nothing to stop the criminals from Alcatraz. He was guarded by an impenetrable iron wall that she couldn't get through, no matter how hard she tried. That ramrod will of hers that he had admired fifty years ago now seemed as weak as lead when she tried pushing through that wall of his.

Whatever he went through the fifty years she was gone, Lucy didn't know, but if she could go back and change her decision to stay on Alcatraz on that night so that he would still be the man that she used to know, she would.

**What'd you think? Please review! **


End file.
